During the reporting period A. Leith worked on improvements and techniques development for visualization outside of the SPIDER/WEB and Sterecon systems. New software was developed for smoothing the appearance of 3D reconstructions, creating stereo images from 3D volumes (e.g. confocal image stacks), creating tiled sheets from Sterecon reconstructions, converting SPIDER images to SGI format, decreasing the number of tiles in 3D models, determining distances between elements of a reconstruction, and for animation.